the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki:Respect Policy
Adaptation of MB Rules *'Be supportive, friendly, and welcoming to all users/Be respectful to everyone.' This is the same for here as it has always been on the Message Board. *'If you want to, let others know your first name. No last names, please.' By all means, tell us your full name if that is your desire, we won't directly stop you, but we highly recommend that you don't. This is dangerous on any internet site. *'Click "Report" on posts that break the rules below.' If you see anyone breaking the rules, contact an admin. *'Don’t say your last name, school, city, or any other details about where you live. Your first name and state are okay.' Again, there is nothing to stop you revealing whatever details you might wish. Again, however, we highly recommend that you do not. Information like this is even more dangerous than your full name and doing so is frankly stupid. *'No birthdays. No emails, or usernames from other sites.' Birthdays are fine, emails are fine, usernames from other sites are fine. We would not recommend you giving this information away outside of chat, though. *'Don't bully or harass.' We too have a "zero-tolerance policy" for bullies, and seemingly we enforce it far better than the mods. *'No violent posts or stories. No curse words.' Here we differ. Violent posts or stories shan't really be frowned upon, although excess romance will be moaned about. As for cursing, off Chat it is very frowned upon. On chat, however, we will not punish people for cursing (we do have a decent profanity filter thing but it's not by any means perfect). However we respect the wishes of others if they tell us they do not wish to witness such vulgar language. *'No religious/political debates.' Oh, good Lord, no. No, no, no, we can't have them at all. That's just asking for trouble. *'Don't post links or directions to other sites or videos.' Hmm, one gets the idea they're referring to us here... Well, that's absolutely fine here, you're free to link to whatever you wish as long as the content is not dangerous and/or suited for a more mature audience. *'Don't post other people's work here and pass it off as your own.' A big no-no. You can post their work, to an extent, if you credit them fully. Our Respect Respect Chat Moderators, Administrators, and Bureaucrats when it comes to them enforcing our various rules and policies. Name calling and swearing is not respectful and will not be tolerated while arguing about the decisions called by any of the three. If you do disagree with a decision, please take it up using a professional attitude, and you will be more likely taken seriously. Remember: We are teens too, and we call out what we see even though it might not always be in our best judgement. Our goals are to keep the wiki as tidy as possible and still let everyone have fun as an alternative to the Message Board. We respect you, please respect us.